


Narrativas en Retrospectiva

by Thebiwife



Series: La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [3]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Breastfeeding Woes, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, F/F, Ficlets, Found Families, Gen, LGBT Themes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Snippets, Supplemental Feeding, Wet Nursing, Workplace Gossip, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Small ficlets I’m calling “Narratives in Retrospect” - little ideas that came to me but don’t necessarily belong in the linear narrative or came to me once I had well progressed that point in the timeline in one of the main fics in this series.
Relationships: Elizabeth Corday/Original Character(s)
Series: La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926409
Kudos: 4





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter, the first of these ficlets, would sit between chapters one and two of Friend of a Friend.

“Susan, what do we have?” Elizabeth asked, pushing through the doors to Trauma One.

“Smoke inhalation, a potential pneumothorax for you to check,” the intern next to her whose name escaped her said quietly.

“Yes, classic tension pneumo, you need help with the chest drain?” Elizabeth asked the young doctor. He shook his head and she started to remove her gloves to head to the next room for her next consultation.

“Elizabeth, the new Clerk was looking for you,” Susan shouted through the door as Elizabeth was about to leave the room.

“She was? Oh you mean Marta?! I didn’t realise she was starting today,” Elizabeth approached her.

“She wasn’t, but then Frank went home sick and she was coming in anyway to sort out her paperwork so she covered his shift.”

“Ok, right. I haven’t seen her? Not that I remember what she looks like.”

“You don’t know her? I thought you got her the job,” Susan raised her eyebrows, removing her gloves and following Elizabeth into Trauma Two.

“I vaguely knew her fifteen years ago? We were at the same University and have a friend in common, that’s all.”

“Oh, the Spanish girl right? Dark hair, tan. She just left with Weaver,” Chuny chipped in.

“Oh, ok.” _What is she doing with Kerry?_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

“I think she may have been staying at this hotel, the one with the fire.”

“Oh God.”

“She’s ok, she just was a bit shaken, but her stuff was all in her room there,” Chuny added.

“Oh, bollocks.”

“Try not to worry, Kerry will look after her,” Susan smiled, although neither she not Elizabeth quite knew what that would entail.


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, second of these ficlets, would sit between chapters nine and ten of 'Friend of a Friend'.

“Lizzie, what time do you call this?” Romano said. He was at his outpatient appointment with the prosthetics teams, who were working all hours they could to aid him with what he needed to be more effective as ER Chief, which according to practically every member of staff who reported to him, was quite plentiful, (not that it had anything to do with his limbs). For now, the supervisory part of the role he had covered, his hawk-like eyes appearing from around curtains when you least expected them... However, when it came to assisting in the trauma room, his new arm was certainly lacking. "The appointment is over."

“Sorry Robert, Marta didn't pass on the message…” Elizabeth said, not looking up from the chart she was reading.

“I have no interest in whatever you and your lesbian lover get up to, unless you would care to let me watch.”

“Really, Robert!? Really?” Elizabeth dropped the clipboard to her knees. Despite showing no interest in his work colleagues, Romano had always picked up on the deep intricacies of their social lives, even when other - more amicable - colleagues didn't.She was only _slightly_ surprised that he'd worked out what was going on, moreso that he has chosen to be vocal. 

“I’m not only disappointed, Lizzie, I’m incredibly sad. I thought experienced male doctors with thinning hair up top was more your type.”

“Very wishful of you to believe either your or Mark’s baldness were merely a thinning of the hair.”

“You got me. Why must you go for someone with something I can’t provide.”

“Are you talking _hair_ or _tits_ or…?”

“Come on, you know well we should’ve slept together a long time ago.”

“Were you not sitting here as a patient I would be reporting you to HR for that, Robert.”

“I just feel left behind, what with all of my senior staff becoming lesbians.”

“Well, I’m sure Dr. Anspaugh won’t abandon you. And to be clear, Robert, I’m _not_ a lesbian.”

“So you’re not seeing that Spanish receptionist who you had me get a job for.”

“She’s a medical services clerk, and I didn’t even _know_ her before she arrived. We grew close and one thing led to another...”

“So you two are...lovers?”

“I thought you already had it worked out..." Elizabeth sighed, then sitting down next to him. "We’re not _out_ publicly yet, Robert, and I'd _appreciate_ you keep it that way. How did you even know about us for certain?”

“There’s only so much you can keep from Rocket Romano. Especially when I'm her boss."

Kerry burst into the clinic waiting area, interrupting their conversation. "Dr. Romano, I thought I would find you here. Dr. Pratt is refusing to sign transfer papers for a patient."

"Why hello Kerry, how nice of you to bring me the news in person."

"You're welcome. Also, Elizabeth, Marta has to head home, she's not feeling too well. Can you take her?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks Kerry. Robert, it was nice seeing you."

"Tell that clerk that if she weren't pregnant she would be out of a job!"

That would be the last time Elizabeth would see him.


	3. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the third of these ficlets, would sit somewhere alongside chapters ten to fourteen of 'Friend of a Friend'.

“Kerry, what on earth were you thinking with that designation?” Elizabeth said, slamming Kerry's office door before her assistant could question why the Surgeon was so desperate to see the Chief without an appointment.

“The LGBT centre?” Kerry said, looking over her glasses.

“Exactly that. You don’t _genuinely_ think that’s what he wanted?” Elizabeth went to sit down although she felt awkward the instant that she did.

“Elizabeth, you were the guy’s closest friend when he died. You don’t think he would advocate for _you_?”

“Come on Kerry, you know that wasn't his style..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"So he wouldn't have wanted to support you. As _a...queer_ woman."

"Support me how? To receive medical care? Marta and I _work_ here, we are hardly typical patients…”

“What you mean is that you have significant privilege when it comes to access to healthcare. And since _you_ aren't judged for your sexuality _you_ don't have anything to worry about."

"I know we've chosen not to be out, as yet, but we will...soon. I mean, come on, there's a reason we're not _out_ yet...you don't know how anyone is going to react. We may well be judged."

"Exactly. And as medical professionals we should recognize that merely the stigma of a same-sex relationship is enough to prevent others from seeking treatment.”

Elizabeth breathed in deeply. "I suppose. Just, in Robert's name, really?" 


	4. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the fouth of these ficlets, would sit somewhere after 'Friend of a Friend' but before 'Treasure'.

There was only once a week when Kerry really got time to herself with Henry, the hour or two when Marta took Henry to church. Often Kerry would be getting ready for their two extended _found families_ to have Sunday lunch (depending who is available) by either prepping in her own kitchen or making a dessert to take to Elizabeth’s. Some weeks if Kerry was working she’d started to leave Henry with the Lopezes at their place after church, or he’d spend the day with Abby who was always happy to oblige.

This Sunday, however, Marta hadn’t picked up Henry since he hadn’t been too well, something that would have bothered Kerry had she not had three of her physician friends all check him out and reassure her it was just a tummy bug, leaving Kerry alone with Henry, so she was taking the opportunity to read aloud to him followed by a cuddle, until the others all came to her for this week’s Sunday lunch.

Susan arrived, unexpectedly, at around 10, before she headed to work for a midday start. Although Chuck had given up work for Susan to return as ER chief, she still brought Cosmo with her, to allow him to make the most of the sleep -n that she usually got on her days off (as Chuck had taken over the late night feeds now that she had returned to work).

As redundant as it had seemed when she suggested the play-date for two boys who couldn’t yet lift their own heads, she’d really wanted to catch some time alone with her colleague, (and now _friend_ , she supposed), away from work. Initially, Susan had thought that the use of supplemental tubing for her husband to feed her son was the most bizarre thing that Chuck had ever come out with, which was saying something, but once she caved, both father and son had rather taken to it; and she herself came to appreciate the feeds she’d give Cosmo herself as a special bonding moment and not the hard slog it had been in the early weeks. Only once she had seen Kerry sitting with Marta in the doctors’ lounge as Marta was nursing both her own newborn _and_ Henry did Susan realise that maybe Kerry may want to nurse her son at her _own_ breast, something Kerry must never initially considered as who wouldn't have figured Sandy’s milk supply would’ve been more than enough?

“How are you getting on?” Susan asked, effectively inviting herself and her son inside, diaper bag and freezer bag in tow. It had been six months since Sandy’s death, the unfortunate timing with Susan’s maternity leave not giving her much chance to check in with Kerry. She did suppose that Marta was undoubtedly now Kerry’s closest friend and confidant, and Elizabeth and Abby had also been close at hand for her during the hardest times. 

“As well as I can, I suppose, in the circumstances.”

"Well thankfully we both have a beautiful boy we've always dreamed of. And I am _not_ referring to Chuck."

Kerry laughed, the first genuine smile Susan had seen from her in some time. "Henry's not been too well, so I understand if you want to keep Cosmo a distance from Henry."

“Oh don't worry, he must pick up everything I bring home from work anyway. Henry too, the poor kids," she sighed, putting Comso down on his back next to Henry on the mat Kerry had placed on the living room floor. "I did have another reason for coming today,” Susan admitted, once she’d settled down on the sofa beside Kerry with the mug of tea she had offered. "And sadly I can't stay for lunch, as you'll be aware _someone_ has to cover the ER, although I'm sure you already know that. But I do appreciate the invite, one week I _will_ take you up on it."

"Ok...?" Kerry said, happy that Susan was starting to make more effort to socialize, especially since their sons were so close in age, a mini ER baby boom had unintentionally turned the Doctors' lounge into a crèche at times. She was, however, still sceptical that Susan would _want_ to spend time with her outside of work. _Although_ , Kerry thought, _here she is now._

“I have something for you...I suppose it’s a gift, but if you honestly don’t think you’ll use it just let me know...I’m sure Chuck will make use of it.”

Susan handed her a package with what appeared to be a series of medical-grade pouches and tubes, not dissimilar to those they’d use in the ER for a multitude of purposes. “It’s a supplemental nursing system...I figured you might want to give it a try?”

Kerry didn’t really know what to say. Between Marta and Elizabeth and Tesoro, and with bottle feeds just becoming the norm for her whenever she was up with Henry, she’d never really considered anything else.

“I know he's already getting breastmilk so immune system-wise he's covered, but I was thinking of you, as _Momma_. _And_ I fitted it on Chuck so honestly, whatever you’re thinking, trust me, you _can_ do this. Ok?”

Kerry sighed before nodding somewhat hesitantly.

“Do you want to give it a go before I leave? I didn’t know if you have milk on hand but I brought some just in case.”

That explained the freezer bag.

“Susan, you really didn’t have to. Marta and Elizabeth have left me plenty.”

“Well let me give you some anyway,” Susan took about half a dozen bags of breast milk out of her cooler. “Where do you want this?”

“Is it, uh, labeled?”

“It’s got the date, time, even _SL_ so you know it’s mine.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Kerry, I want to. And besides, since I’m still double pumping there’s far much more than Cosmo can get through.”

“Susan...thank you. I really appreciate it. I’ll, um, get these in the freezer.”

Susan wasn’t yet used to seeing Kerry at home, so watching her take the pouches over to the freezer without using her crutch seemed oddly foreign, as strange as if she’d shown up at work without a lab coat. “Do you need any help heating some up?”

Kerry shook her head. There was no difference, practically, between heating up one of the various milk donations (or formula, depending on supply) for a bottle, than there was for the SNS. “Um, maybe I should come back and get settled so that you can sort this one?”

As Kerry returned she closed the curtains and self-consciously began to remove her shirt, as Susan went to decant the milk into the pouch. “Kerry, there’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Susan laughed sensitively, then placing the tube on Kerry’s chest, taping it into place. “Now if I were you, I would try now while he’s restless,” Susan whispered softly.

“What if he won’t take it?”

“We can reposition and try again.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Kerry, the boy isn’t going to go hungry if we persevere with this for a few minutes. This is about you bonding with your son as much as it is about him being fed.”

Kerry nodded, still embarrassed that her younger and somewhat less experienced colleague was the one reminding her of this, but she did try to remind herself that Sandy had been through all of this too, with Kerry herself as the reassuring figure at her side. As she picked up Henry, who she still couldn’t believe had gotten so big, she held him close to her modest chest, hoping he knew more what he was doing than she did.

He began searching, a good sign that he recognized the ritual of feeding, even if the means and provider were different to what he was used to.

“Push him closer,” Susan whispered. “He can probably smell the milk from the tube.”

Kerry pushed her son slightly closer, and he eventually latched, causing Kerry to heave a huge sigh of relief.

“See, you’re a natural.”

Kerry sat in silence for some time, feeling the embarrassment fade from her face as Henry got used to her body. She tried not to think of the first time Sandy had managed to feed him, how wonderful and beautiful a moment it had been, yet it was tainted in Kerry's memory as she still struggled to think of their short-lived little family without tearing up. 

“If I had known I was going to lose her...I would have looked into induced lactation from the start,” she sniffed, trying to think _logically_ why this would be upsetting for her, as opposed to addressing that you're _supposed_ to get emotional at times like this.

“Kerry, you had absolutely no idea what was going to happen..."

"But with her job, it's always been dangerous..."

"Kerry, you don’t have to make excuses," Susan smiled, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa beside her colleague, although Kerry wished she hadn't, for the damage it may do to the sofa if nothing else. "You're doing beautifully, making the best of what you have. Nobody foresaw what happened, it was a horrific tragedy. When life gives you lemons...we’re all just happy that you get to be with your and Sandy’s _healthy_ son. ” 

"Well, usually healthy," Kerry laughed softly and nodded, noticing a slight sniffle from Henry as he ate. “Thank you, Susan.”

“That’s ok,” Susan smiled and put her arm around Kerry. "And like I said, we all just want you and Henry to be happy and healthy. If you need anything from me or Chuck, just let me know. Especially anything that gets Chuck out of the house on my days of...”

“Thanks. Although I don’t think _I’ll_ be doing this in the doctors’ lounge anytime soon.”

“Of course, only my ex-husband seems into that.”


End file.
